Personal Information Manager (PIM) applications are commonly used by computer users. PIM applications are used for recording, tracking, and managing personal information for a user. For example, a user may use a PIM application to access email, contacts and calendar information from one or more providers. The content that is used by the PIM application may be obtained from a variety of different content sources.